Family Bonds
by Historybuff1536
Summary: Rose Weasley has an Announcement for her whole family. How will they take the news? :D Cute and Funny


I do not own it! Jk and WB own it.

* * *

If a pin would have dropped, you would have heard it. Ron just sat there with his spoon still in mid air; Hermione's jaw had dropped and Harry's eyes were wide, just like the rest of the Weasley's and Potter's. Draco and his wife just stared at their son, no one was moving.

"Did you hear me?" asked Rose. "Scorpius and I are getting married."

Still no one spoke. Scorpius gripped Rose's hand tighter under the table.

"Say something." said Rose, now close to tears.

"Congratulations." said Albus and Lily together. But they were the only ones to offer it.

"You're just nineteen!" said Ron, coming back to his senses. "Don't you think this is….is sudden?"

"We've been together since fifth year!" said Rose. "I love him."

"And I love her." said Scorpius.

"Mr. Weasley we've thought this through, we both have careers and we're ready. I would never do anything to hurt her, I love her" said Scorpius looking directly in to Ron's eyes.

"The two of you are too young." said Ron.

"You didn't think you and mum were too young!" shouted Rose. "Nor did Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny or Teddy and Victoire."

"That's completely off the point." said Ron, to his daughter. "Times were different and—"

"I don't care! We're getting married with or without your blessing." shouted Rose as she ran out the the Burrow, in tears.

Scorpius rose from his chair and went after her but when he reached the door he stopped and looked back.

"I don't know the full story on what happened between all of you." He pointed to his farther and then to the older ones. "But you need to figure it out. We know you don't like this because I'm a Malfoy and Rose is a Weasley, It's not because we're too young. We don't care and neither should you. Don't hinder us because of an old feud. Don't fault _our _future because of _your_ past."

And with that he left to go after Rose. Draco looked from the spot where his son was standing and over to Ron and Hermione.

"He's right." said Draco, who looked stunned at the words he was speaking. He had not said more than five words since he had been there. " Your daughter is a fine young woman and they have our blessing."

His wife nodded and the two of them rose from their chairs. "Thank you for dinner." They turned and left though the back door.

"So that's why they wanted in invite the Malfoy's here." said Ron. "I thought something was going on."

"Ron" said Hermione. "We've known Scorpius for years now."

"But he's a Slytherin! A Malfoy!"

"And your point is?" asked Ginny. "Are you mad because he's a Malfoy? Or is it because your daughter is finally grown and you don't want to accept it?"

Ron didn't answer.

"What would you have done if Mum and Dad said no to you marrying Hermione?"

He still didn't answer.

"I know what you would have done. You would have done what Rose threatened to do. You would have married her anyway."

"Ginny's right son." said Mr. Weasley. "Scorpius is right, don't let our past's decided their futures. We are all better than that."

"Their right mate." said Harry."So what if he's a Slytherin. In case you have forgotten Albus is named after a Slytherin."

Albus nodded.

"Ron our daughter is outside in tears right now; I'm going to them and giving them my blessing. I hope you come with me."

Hermione left and went out the back door. Ron closed his eyes and slowly reopened them. He got up and followed his wife out. He looked around and finally found the three of them in the orchard. Rose was crying on Scorpius's chest while her mother was rubbing her back.

"It's not that your farther doesn't like Scorpius, he's just having a hard time dealing with the fact that you've grown up."

Ron kept his distance; they had not seen him yet.

"But I am mum." sobbed Rose. "We love each other and we want to get married. Even Mr. Malfoy said he was Happy for us."

"Just give your farther a little while, he'll come around." said Hermione.

"No he won't." cried Rose. He hates Scorpius!"

"No I don't." said Ron, finally stepping forward.

Rose tuned and looked at him."Then why don't you want us to get married?"

"It's not that I don't." said Ron seriously, kneeling down. "It's just, I mean…. Rosie you're my little girl." He smiled at her.

"Dad" said Rose, wiping away her tears. "I'll always be your little girl. But I'm not little anymore. I'm of age. "

"I know that and if you want to get married, well you have my blessing."

"Really?" asked Rose.

"Really" said Ron.

He leaned forward and hugged her.

"But I would like to have a talk with Scorpius first. Why don't you and your mother go inside? I'm sure your Aunts are dying to hug and jump up and down or whatever it is you girls do when you get excited."

"Okay, dad just be nice, because I would hate to have to hex my own Farther."

"You know I will." said Ron winking at her.

The women left leaving the two men alone.

"I'm sorry about my reaction earlier." said Ron. "I think you're a fine young man and I know you care a lot about Rosie."

"I love her." said Scorpius.

"Okay, you love her. Just do her right and treat her how she deserves to be treated."

"Mr. Weasley, you have nothing worry about."

Ron smiled at him.

"I know, but just in case I'll let you ponder this. In my second year your dad called Hermione a horrible name. My wand was broken but I tried to curse Draco anyway."

"What happened?" asked Scorpius.

"My spell backfired and I ended up belching slugs for half the day. Point is, I did that for a girl I only liked. Just imagine what I would do for my daughter. Plus she has _plenty _of Uncles that care for her, deeply, one of them being Harry Potter, the man who defeated Voldemort with one simple spell. Just remember that."

Scorpius swallowed

"So" said Ron clapping his hands together. "You're going to be my son-in-law, so no more of this Mr. Weasley stuff, its Ron."

Ron smiled and Scorpius nodded.

"We better be getting back in the house before Rosie comes out here trying to hex me."said Ron. "Ginny taught her a thing or two so, _trust me_ when I say, she don't miss."

When they got to the door they were pulled in by ten pairs of hands. Shouts of "Congratulations" Were being shouted from every direction. Firewhiskey was being opened and passed around. Hugo and James lifted Scorpius on their shoulders and ran around with him. The celebration was still going an hour later.

Finally Ron came up to Rose. "You know." he said, smiling. "You always did do the opposite of what I told you to do."

"What do you mean dad?"

"Do you remember what I told you on Platform nine and three quarters before you left for Hogwarts for the first time?"

Rosie thought for a moment and it all came back to her.

"_Don't get too friendly with him, Though, Rosie. Granddad Weasley would never forgive you if you married a pureblood." _

She smiled and looked over to her smiling granddad, who was talking with Mrs. Weasley and Scorpius.

"Looks like he forgave me." said Rose.

"Yep" said Ron.

"Rosie!" said Lily. "Victoire and Teddy are here."

"Okay I'm coming."

Ron leaned down and kissed his daughter on the cheek. "I love you and I'm proud of you." he said.

Rose smiled and hugged him. "I know dad." She let go and ran off with Lily.

"You know." said Ron, when Harry, Ginny and Hermione had joined him.

"If you would have told me when we were in school, that my daughter would end up marrying Malfoy's son, I would have told you, you were mad."

They laughed.

Ron looked at his daughter and Scorpius; he noticed the way he held his arms around her, it was the same way he held Hermione.

"He really does love her doesn't he?" asked Ron

"I would say that's a yes." said Ginny.

"But does this mean I have to be mates with Malfoy? Look, I can accept his kid marrying my kid, but I will not under any circumstances be pals with Draco Malfoy, the amazing bouncing ferret."

Harry snorted his mead up his nose.

"If it's any consolation Ron, I'm sure Draco feels the same way." said Hermione.

"Yea, you're probably right." said Ron. "Hey Harry, hasn't Lily been seeing Seamus's son for a couple of years now?"

"Yea why?" asked Harry.

"You better look out mate, she becomes of age next month."

Harry's eyes suddenly became wide. "Lily!" he shouted, as he ran off.

Ginny howled in laughter. "Our family is a bit mad isn't it?" she asked.

Ron nodded as he looked at Scorpius. "That boy has no clue about what he's getting in to."

* * *

Hehe, I had a case of the giggles the whole time I was writing this. Can't you just see the horror on Harry's face when Ron asked about Seamus's son? 

The next chapter is the wedding and then it will be complete.


End file.
